Miracle
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Kiriasu AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Miracle**

_AU (UNiverso Alterno)_

Kazuto Kirigaya ni siquiera sabía porque se sorprendía tanto. Incluso desde su lecho de enferma, su madre intentaba imponer sus deseos y autoridad a todo el mundo. Lo sorprendente era que hasta el momento él había evitado con éxito caer en su trampa.

—Kazuto ¿me escuchas? —protestó Midori con impaciencia. Su primogénito le veía con una expresión algo vacía que hacía pensar que sus palabras ya no le interesaban. Gracias a su carácter serio, él era un maestro en ocultar sus sentimientos, pero Midori conocía al dedillo los signos de su tranquila rebeldía, después de todo era herencia suya —No creas que me he olvidado—dijo con firmeza —Estoy absolutamente decidida.

Sentado junto a su lujosa cama, el joven estiró las piernas y se reclinó cuan largo era sobre el cómodo sillón. Se frotó la rodilla distraídamente. El cielo estaba nublado y las primeras gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el vidrio de la ventana. Ahora que las nubes se habían abierto por fin, el dolor debería remitir.

—¿Te molesta la pierna?

Él seguía masajeándola, pero apartó la mano al oírla y la apoyó en el brazo del sillón.

—Menos de lo que parece— respondió disfrazando una mueca.

Hacía un año había quedado atrapado entre vigas de madera y rocas al desplomarse la entrada de una de las minas que era de su propiedad. Se necesitaron doce horas y una cantidad desmesurada de hombres para librarle. Saldo de eso, era la fractura ya casi curada y las cicatrices de guerra que le orlaban en una línea burda justo por debajo de la rodilla. El dolor de esa pierna aplastada fue tan insoportable que hubo instantes en que hubiera agradecido morir.

Pero, reflexionó Kazuto que se encontraba transitando la mitad de la veintena, había heredado el carácter obstinado y perseverante de su madre. Seguramente fuera el agüero de su casi muerte, lo que urgió a la dama a tomar al toro por las astas, y hacerle esa última y extravagante petición. Conociéndola, estaba seguro que tenía planeada esa orden desde que despertó luego del accidente, y había esperado el momento oportuno para comunicárselo. Ahora que volvía a alzarse sobre sus dos pies, sin duda ella creía que estaba preparado y dispuesto a acatar.

Él no tenía intenciones de explicarle a su madre que el estar postrado en una cama no era ningún impedimento para hacerle caso. Empero, si ella lo hubiese sabido, habría comenzado a presionarle meses antes.

—¿Has hecho tus ejercicios?—prosiguió clavando los ojos castaños en los de su hijo. Ella sabría si le mentía.

—Los he hecho al pie de la letra, madre. Por lo menos hasta esta mañana —respondió estoico. Sus ojos acerados ocultaron que se divertía, pero una leve e irónica sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labios —Me temo que esta reunión ha interferido con mi rutina, mi cuidadora estará muy molesta...

—No seas impertinente —repuso ella con severidad —No te he obligado a venir a verme.

Rió por lo bajo, se levantó y haciendo una reverencia besó la mejilla de la dama —Eso es exactamente lo ha hecho, señora, así que no está bien que lo niegue— volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Su madre se puso nerviosa unos instantes antes de acomodarse en la cama. Al joven no le pasó por alto el deleite que le producía aquella espontánea muestra de afecto —Y aquí estoy, siempre el hijo razonable, siempre a tu servicio para estar bien contigo —se detuvo de pronto para añadir con sequedad —Y en tu testamento.

—Eres un maldito impertinente.

—Sí, madame —observó su esfuerzo por contener la sonrisa que se le desbordada por las comisuras de los labios —Tienes buen aspecto —asintió —Así que no creo que vaya a heredar pronto —la dama frunció el ceño y volvió a echarse en la cama. Hundió los hombros y alzó la barbilla en una acción que era muy de él. Cuando alisó las mantas las manos le temblaron ligeramente —He hablado con tu médico, asegura que gozas de una salud incluso mejor que la mía.

—Tonterías, tengo neumonía.

—Tienes un resfriado.

—Eso no es buena salud —le contradijo —Puede llegar a ser una neumonía.

—Podría llegar a ser cualquier cosa, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso. El doctor Kayaba insiste en que nos sobrevivirás a todos —sonrió a medida que ella expresaba su desacuerdo. Sin embargo la vio alzar los hombros y recobrar su postura regia. Kazuto casi que podía leer sus pensamientos —No, no puedes despedir al doctor porque soy yo quien paga sus facturas.

—Por eso te ha dicho que estoy rebosante de salud —replicó de mal humor —Llevaré muerta siete días en esta cama antes de que él lo admita. Sabe reconocer a la gallina de los huevos de oro cuando la ve.

—Igual que yo, madre —volvió a levantarse pero esta vez tomó el bastón de ébano para permanecer de pie —Por eso no permitiré que te pase nada.

—Por eso harás lo que yo te he pedido. Te lo aseguro, mi salud está en tus manos.

—Mañana es domingo, difícilmente podré darte un nieto en veinticuatro horas. Al menos no uno de mi procedencia... —la observó entrecerrando los ojos —¿Por qué no le haces esta misma petición a Suguha?

—Porque ella es una niña y tú mi primogénito.

—Pues insisto, un bebé no se forma de la noche a la mañana, ya lo sabes, mínimo toma nueve meses— Midori arrugó los labios a modo de censura. Él no estaba seguro si ese gesto se debió a su sincero modo de hablar o a la inevitable negativa a los planes de ella —Confío en que tu frágil constitución sobreviva ese tiempo.

—Estoy segura de que me sentiría mejor si para ese entonces ya te hubieras comprometido con alguna dama —prosiguió ella de modo tozudo. Se fijó que los rasgos atractivos del joven cobraron cierta rigidez. Sus ojos eran tan grises y fríos como el cielo tormentoso de allá afuera. Su porte era de estoicismo mientras se apoyaba con firmeza sobre su bastón —No quiero un bastardo, Kazuto. Si esa era tu brillante idea de cómo hacer honor a mí petición, quítatelo de la cabeza. No es la solución adecuada y seguramente me llevará a la tumba. Te he educado para algo mejor que eso y merezco más respeto. Por cierto, que no todas las mujeres son como Alice Schuberg... y ya hace mucho tiempo que te lamentas por una mujer que ni siquiera está muerta.

Kazuto entrecerró los ojos. Bonita forma de su madre de recordarle sutilmente que su prometida se fugó con su mejor amigo tres inviernos antes del accidente donde casi quedó paralitico. En su mejilla masculina comenzó a latir un músculo, muestra de que estaba conteniéndose, pero aceptó las palabras de la dama sin hacer comentarios. Se inclinó.

—Que tenga buen día, madame.

Observando el inestable andar del muchacho mientras atravesaba el pasillo de su recamara, Midori se arrepintió de sus palabras. No debió mencionar a Alice. Kazuto había estado tan desesperadamente encaprichado con ella, pero la joven de rubio cabello demostró más interés en sus finanzas que en la fidelidad que le profesaba. La dama nunca supo si su hijo estaba al corriente del papel clave que ella jugó al hacer que descubriera la relación de su prometida con su mejor amigo. Ocurrió unos años atrás y nunca habían hablado claramente de eso, hasta hacía unos minutos. Midori nunca mencionó el nombre de Alice, pero tampoco la había olvidado. Kazuto hizo que fuera imposible. El descubrimiento de la traición de su novia y su mejor amigo convirtió al joven empresario en una persona recelosa. En algunas ocasiones abandonaba el recelo por ella, pero nunca ante los demás.

Su distanciamiento le había servido en los negocios. La reserva, la lejanía... ir a la maldita mina a ocuparse por sí mismo del trabajo pesado le fue de gran ayuda para aligerar su mente. Gracias a su vena emprendedora había amasado una fortuna exorbitante en tan solo cuatro años, cuando se aventuró a explotar la tierra, luego de que la mayoría de sus amigos intentó disuadirlo de seguir con esa idea descabellada, pues no era muy común la actividad minera en su círculo social.

Después de su hallazgo, varios aristócratas aficionados intentaron copiarlo, pero el suelo les resultó estéril y no abrió sus tesoros como hubo hecho con él.

Aunque la tierra resultó ser una amante caprichosa y casi lo tragó vivo aquella vez, le tenía mucho respeto y cierta curiosidad. Midori en cambio, sentía horror cada vez que mencionaba que esperaba reponerse del todo para volver a trabajar a la par de sus hombres extrayendo plata y oro antes de que el suelo decidiera decir basta. Quizás fue la misma Alice Schuberg quien le enseñó a Kazuto a no apostarlo todo a una sola carta. Tanto en el trabajo como en el placer, Kazuto Kirigaya tenía una diversidad de intereses, y mientras estuvo todo aquel año postrado en cama, descubrió que tenía cierta simpatía por la ciencia moderna. Él siempre fue de mente abierta, aventurero y muy inteligente... Había patrocinado ciertos inventos y según comprendía Midori, no le fue tan mal.

Desde la planta inferior se escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal. Esperaba que su hijo no estuviera tan enfadado como para regresar caminando hasta su propio hogar.

Suspirando se apoyó en la cabecera de su cama, sus ojos fijos en la fotografía que colgaba de la pared frente a ella. Como inmune al paso del tiempo, el retrato de su marido sonreía alentadoramente, y ella veía los rasgos de único hijo varón reflejarse en él; el cabello negro, los ojos de plata, y ese porte distinguido y pétreo del cual muchas veces renegó. Sonrió con tristeza deseando que estuviera con ella, de seguro Minetaka habría sabido cómo tratar con él, pero murió demasiado joven y Kazuto ni siquiera lo recordaba. Los había criado sola, a él y a Suguha, su otra hija.

Midori sabía, aunque el joven nunca le dijera nada, que lamentó la ausencia de un padre que seguramente pudo aconsejarlo de mejor manera antes de dejar que la vida lo golpeara como quisiera. Y la parte de su hijo que Alice Schuberg no se había llevado, Midori casi la perdió en el derrumbamiento de una mina. No podía ver a su hijo de esa manera... y ella estaba dispuesta a intervenir aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Y esperaba que Kazuto llegara a verlo y a comprenderlo de igual forma.

Asuna dejó caer la cortina en cuanto vio que Kazuto bajaba del carruaje. Cuando estudió su cara ceñuda supo que había cometido la tontería de caminar gran parte del trayecto. De seguro discutió con la señora Kirigaya y se lanzó al paseo para apaciguar su malhumor... olvidando que su pierna no podría sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. Abrió la boca para detenerlo, pero se contuvo; desde esa distancia no la escucharía y la miraría con desdén como siempre hacía. Salió de la habitación mientras le gritaba a Ryoutarou que necesitaba su ayuda.

Durante todo el día había llovido de forma intermitente, sin embargo ahora el aguacero les había regalado una pausa para que pudieran asistir a su joven amo allá afuera. Andrew, que a veces actuaba de cochero y mano derecha de Kazuto, había bajado del asiento y ayudaba al joven a incorporarse. Sin preocuparse de su vestido, Asuna corrió hacia él para asistirlo del lado contrario, temerosa de que perdiera el equilibrio.

—Sal de aquí, apártate de mí —espetó él. El tono agrio de su voz estaba marcado por el dolor. De hecho, apartó las manos de Asuna con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

La muchacha, que apenas transitaba la veintena, se incorporó con el rostro cubierto de rubor y expresión ofendida. Aun así, se las arregló para responder con toda la dignidad posible.

—Ryoutarou, por favor ayuda a Andrew, asiste al señor Kirigaya del lado contrario... no creo que sea menester que se apoye por sí mismo sobre sus pies... —dijo con sorprendente autoridad. Ella retrocedió cuando el nombrado se paró junto al cochero para ayudar a su patrón —Sostenlo por debajo de los hombros, puede que tengan que llevarlo en brazos... Jun —se volvió hacia un jovenzuelo que estaba parado, preocupado, junto a una mucama de rostro orlado en pecas, quien compartía su expresión intranquila —, recoge el bastón del señor Kirigaya; no está en condiciones de utilizarlo.

—No dejaré que me lleven como si fuera un bebé —gruñó Kazuto pero nadie le prestó atención.

—Rika, si eres tan amable, pide que traigan la silla de ruedas —la sirvienta se apresuró a cumplir la orden de Asuna, y de paso apartarse de la furiosa mirada de su patrón.

—No necesito de la maldita silla —le dijo él a Asuna, quien ya se había convertido en el blanco de su terrible furia.

—¿Sabes si la habitación del señor Kirigaya está en condiciones? —le preguntó a la mucama de antes —Necesitará también un baño caliente.

—Me ocuparé de eso, Asuna. Y le llevaré la cena a su habitación.

—Muchas gracias, Rika —la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

—No estoy muerto —protestó Kazuto al sentirse ignorado por las dos mujeres —Ni siquiera soy un inválido. Cenaré en el comedor como todo el mundo —intentó desprenderse del apoyo que lo mantenía firme de ambos lados, pero la pierna herida le flaqueó. De no ser por los redoblados esfuerzos de Andrew y Ryoutarou, hubiera besado el pavimento de modo vergonzoso.

Rika meneó la cabeza sin decir palabra, cuando su empleador volviera a caminar, acataría todas sus órdenes. Mientras tanto, estaba dispuesta a aceptar las de Asuna como si fuera la señora de la casa, aunque no lo era.

—Me ocuparé de que alguien atice el fuego en su recamara y que tengan todo lo necesario a punto.

—Gracias Rika.

—Traidora —masculló Kazuto.

Si la pobre mucama lo oyó, no hizo caso. Jun echó a correr hacia otra doncella más joven para ayudarla con la silla de ruedas. La bajó por la escalinata de piedra labrada y la dirigió silbando alegremente hasta donde su patrón estaba.

Asuna esperó con rostro inexpresivo mientras Kazuto permanecía porfiadamente de pie una vez le trajeron la silla. Andrew y Ryoutarou no iban a obligarle a sentarse, y tampoco ella. Pero en esta peculiar batalla de voluntades, ella estaba segura de quien se saldría con la suya. Se limitó a contemplarle con solemnidad mientras él la injuriaba silenciosamente con sus gélidos ojos grises. En la comisura de los labios masculinos se dibujó una tensa línea de dolor.

—Trabajas para mí —le recordó, cortante.

—Sí señor, me contrató para eso.

—Entonces voy a despedirte.

—Muy bien —respondió Asuna con calma —Ya mismo voy a recoger mis cosas —hizo una ligera reverencia y se volvió para marcharse.

—Maldita seas, Asuna —se dejó caer en la silla y permitió que Andrew comenzara a empujar. Le cayó una gota en el revés de su mano. La silla adquirió mayor velocidad cuando el cochero trató de evitar la lluvia. El mayordomo ayudó a subir la silla por la escalera y pronto se encontraron al abrigo del extenso hall que bordeaba la casa. Jun siguió cerrando el grupo, caminando alegremente y dando golpecitos rítmicos con el bastón. Apenas entraron al salón el aguacero volvió a desatarse con furia.

Kazuto tuvo que mirar fijamente la elegante y recta espalda de Asuna mientras la seguían por la escalinata principal hasta la segunda planta. Advirtió, como tantas veces, la estrechez de su cintura y el leve movimiento ondulante de sus caderas al caminar. Deslizaba con delicadeza una mano por la barandilla, pero él sabía que la ligereza de su tacto era una ilusión. Sus dedos largos y finos poseían la misma fuerza de hierro que su determinado carácter.

Asuna abrió la puerta de la recamara y ni lo miró cuando dijo con voz plana —Ayúdale con la ropa, Ryoutarou. Regresaré en un momento —de hecho, Asuna necesitaba un momento a solas para sosegarse y mantener la compostura antes de enfrentar la furia de esos ojos grises, que cual filo de espada, la atravesaban de arriba abajo.

A pesar de estar relajado dentro de la bañera llena de agua caliente, Kazuto oía los ruidos de Asuna al moverse por la habitación anexa. Tenía un paso suave, un silencioso y gracioso andar, y ese sigilo era lo que más admiraba de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Viendo que todo esté en orden para su descanso, señor.

—Bueno, no me hagas gritar. Ven aquí.

Asuna se armó del valor que no tenía, y tomó aire exhalándolo suavemente. Descubrió su imagen en el espejo del otro lado de la estancia, sus mejillas imitaban el color de su cabello y se estaba mordiendo el labio. Se maldijo internamente y sin titubear se dirigió al vestidor adjunto, mientras se arremangaba el vestido.

La expresión de Asuna era inalterable, gesto cerrado, ojos serenos. No importaba cuantas veces Kazuto la provocara, nunca obtendría una reacción favorable de ella. Había dejado de intentarlo, pero a veces, como en ese momento, volvía caer preso de la curiosidad que ella le inspiraba. Parecía incapaz de exaltarse y, a excepción de lo que acababa de suceder allá abajo delante de todos, era casi incapaz de enfadarse. Recordó el rubor tenue que adquirieron sus mejillas. Hasta entonces Kazuto nunca creyó que pudiera irritarla.

Cuando Asuna se acercó, él no levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos grises estaban entornados mientras la joven tomaba una toalla de mano, la extendía en el suelo junto a la bañera y se arrodillaba sobre ella. Parecía estar rezándole y que la tina llena de agua fuera alguna especie de altar. Kazuto escondió una mueca entre enojosa y divertida; no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que ella lo venerara como un dios. Más bien parecía estar sufriendo alguna especie de sacrificio por tener que atender a un demonio.

Sin verla a la cara sabía que sus ojos de miel se habían oscurecido como cada vez que se enfrentaba a él, y a su cuerpo. Tomó una toallita y la sumergió con delicadeza en el agua algunos segundos, en sus muñecas destacaron sus tendones cuando la extrajo y la escurrió en un rítmico compás. No era la primera vez que Kazuto seguía el hilo de sus acciones, fascinado por la belleza y fortaleza de todo lo que ella hacía.

Una melena del color del fuego le enmarcaba el rostro de óvalo suave. Incluso sus rasgos estaban uniformemente situados, dotados de una bella expresión que transmitía calma. Tenía las cejas pelirrojas, perfectamente arqueadas sobre unos grandes ojos, el cutis liso y suave. Poseía un aire aniñado e inocente que aún no se iba pese a que estaba por cumplir veintitrés, pero la expresión seductora de su boca desmentía lo anterior. De labios color cereza, frecuentemente él se preguntaba si sabrían igual a esa fruta exótica.

Se inclinó sobre la bañera, la mirada baja. En el hueco de su cuello aparecieron gotas de sudor. Unos mechones húmedos le rozaban las mejillas.

—¿Puede levantar la pierna? —preguntó ella con voz serena, y a continuación permaneció en silencio tal y como él esperaba.

Haciendo un acopio de las fuerzas recién recuperadas, levantó la pierna herida lo justo para apoyar el talón en el borde de la bañera, haciendo que el agua saliera por los costados y salpicara sobre la pierna el suelo y el vestido de Asuna.

Ella le puso las manos encima, una en la rodilla y la otra en el tobillo. Había cicatrices irregulares donde se le habían clavado astillas de las vigas derrumbadas. Los huesos se le habían soldado mejor de lo que nadie, excepto Kazuto, había esperado. Seguía teniendo la articulación de la rodilla rígida y el tobillo débil, pero debido a los cuidados y la manutención de Asuna, combinados con la tozudez de él de no darse por vencido pese a los feos pronósticos, los músculos no se le habían atrofiado. La pierna estaba más fuerte y más recta de lo que habían predicho los médicos al inicio del tratamiento.

—¿Cuánto ha caminado hoy? —le preguntó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y recorrió el reborde de una de las cicatrices con la yema de los dedos, haciéndole erizar. Ese mismo movimiento solía realizar en el pasado para ver si había recuperado la sensibilidad. Ahora dolorosamente sabía que así era.

Pero Asuna no pareció prestar atención del gesto involuntario y masajeó con más fuerza, buscando ahora los músculos bajo la piel, examinando el daño en los tendones, articulaciones y nervios. Mantenía la mirada en la pierna herida; el agua se había oscurecido gracias a las sales de baño que Rika oportunamente había echado temprano, por lo que si subía la mirada no hallaría nada que la pusiera en vergüenza. Pese a que la imagen de un hombre desnudo no le escandalizaba en absoluto, sí lo hacían los comentarios mordaces del cual él la hacía objeto.

—¿Cuánto? —reiteró.

Kazuto sonrió entre dientes. ¿Qué tan ocupada estaba en mantener la concentración que no había oído su respuesta?

—Desde la casa de mi madre hasta medio camino de llegar aquí, Andrew me alcanzó a un par de cuadras—repitió con voz clara.

No se había equivocado cuando llegó a esa conclusión luego de verlo bajar del carruaje. El día lluvioso no se prestaba para una hazaña de esa índole teniendo la pierna en ese estado. Había puesto a prueba deliberadamente los límites de su paciencia. Midori Kirigaya le advirtió a Asuna que su hijo sería un paciente desafiante. Hasta ahora la palabra desafiante apenas describía su experiencia.

—¿Solo la mitad del camino? Eso no es propio de usted.

Kazuto hizo una mueca mientras ella masajeaba con más presión de la que le parecía estrictamente necesaria. Los endurecidos músculos comenzaron a relajarse y él se preguntó si de verdad ella se había enojado.

—La maldita pierna ha cedido al bajarme del coche.

—Entonces ha tenido suerte, porque pudo dañarse irreversiblemente la rodilla — se frotó suavemente las palmas para entibiárselas y las colocó otra vez sobre su piel.

Kazuto sintió la calidez de su tacto. En acto reflejo irguió los hombros y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Ya es suficiente —musitó con gravedad. Un cosquilleo familiar, pero a la vez bochornoso le tironeó la ingle.

—Pero yo aún no he terminado...

—Ya es suficiente —esta vez su voz fue rotunda —Quiero seguir un rato más en el agua, te llamaré si te necesito.

Asuna asintió con la cabeza, y tras secarse las manos con el vestido se puso de pie y se retiró a la habitación contigua. Una vez allí, a resguardo, se permitió soltar el suspiro que le quemaba los labios. Se buscó en el mismo espejo de antes y se sintió tontamente aliviada al ver que la agitación que sentía no se había dibujado en su semblante pálido.

Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en el sillón que descansaba junto a la cama esperando que su patrón volviera a llamarla. Repasó la vista por el mobiliario que a esas alturas ya le resultaba familiar; la habitación tenía el sello indiscutido de Kazuto, pétreo y masculino como su personalidad; pocos muebles, un librero pequeño plagado de libros de ciencia y literatura contemporánea, un escritorio lleno de papeles donde a veces trabajaba si el asunto era muy importante, el sillón donde ella se encontraba, y una cama demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Desviando la mirada de ese mueble, se levantó y atizó el fuego, añadió un leño más y lo movió con paciencia hasta que empezó a arder. El calor dentro de la habitación era agradable. Se cercioró de que todo estuviera en orden como le gustaba, y agudizó el oído dándose cuenta que ya no oía nada desde el vestidor.

Había dicho que la llamaría, pero claro no lo hizo. Sin golpear, volvió a entrar y llegó a tiempo de ver como aquella ancha espalda era cubierta por una larga bata de baño color negro. Era obvio que había salido por sí mismo de la bañera, manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la rodilla sana, en tanto la otra le temblaba levemente por el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Asuna no desmentía que Kazuto era un hombre muy atractivo, pero también malditamente terco. Sin vacilar se acercó a él y lo rodeó con un brazo encerrando su estrecha cadera, dándole el sostén necesario para que siguiera de pie.

—No se mueva —le ordenó con suavidad —Tengo que recuperar el equilibrio —_Y mi respiración_, pensó con sorna. Afianzó el agarre sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra la delgada tela de su vestido. Estaban parados a un costado de la bañera y el suelo mojado representaba un peligro que no estaba dispuesta a correr. Le sujetó el brazo y le indicó que se apoyara en ella para caminar.

Kazuto sintió la mano femenina deslizándose por su espalda, y la miró de soslayo alcanzando la coronilla de su cabeza. _No tiene la más mínima dignidad_, razonó haciendo una mueca.

Por insistencia de su madre, Asuna había llegado a su casa, tres días después de que él regresara de la mina. La mayor parte de los doce meses que llevaba de convalecencia, ella se había encargado de acabar con su arrogante coraza de orgullo masculino.

Al principio de conocerse, cuando el terrible dolor había disminuido hasta el punto de que podía distinguir otra clase de dolores, Kazuto había malinterpretado la ausencia de vergüenza de Asuna creyendo que los cuidados que le procuraba procedían de otra clase de experiencia. Le había hecho _ciertas _proposiciones de un modo bastante vulgar. Pero aquella pelirroja dejó muy en claro su posición, y nunca volvieron a mencionarlo, pero de algún modo u otro siempre estaba presente entre ambos.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la habitación Kazuto seguía mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. Apoyado en sus hombros advertía cuan ligera ella era, él lo sabía por supuesto. Siempre lo supo, pero en situaciones como esa, cuando estaban tan cerca, le provocaba cierta sorpresa confirmarlo de nuevo.

A pesar de sus diferencias de altura y peso, Kazuto era más alto y fornido por supuesto, Asuna lo sostenía con tal seguridad que él no temía caer ni tropezar. Lo guió hasta la cama y no lo soltó hasta que estuvo sentado. Se acomodó el ruedo de la bata, en tanto ella tomaba otra toalla del monto que reposaba sobre el mueble. De perfil, a excepción de la curva generosa de sus pechos, era esbelta y grácil. Cuando se giró, llevaba la toalla apretada contra el pecho como a modo de defensa y eso le llamó la atención.

—¿Por qué no estás casada? — le preguntó antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Asuna alzó la cabeza como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, le extendió la toalla y le indicó con un gesto que se secara el cabello. Hubo una pausa larga y exagerada hasta que ella respondió en su mismo tono de voz.

—Es un asunto privado.

—Sígueme la corriente por una vez.

Asuna a menudo sentía que eso era lo único que hacía.

—No creo que...

—¿Alguien te lo ha pedido antes?

Levantó la cabeza, con la luz de la chimenea, su cabello así como su mirar parecían de oro —Sí —respondió escueta.

—Y tú dijiste que no.

—Dije que sí —volvió a bajar la cabeza y le temblaron un poco las manos. Seguía de pie junto al lecho —Poco antes del matrimonio, mi padre cayó enfermo, pasé mucho tiempo cuidándolo. No podía hacer planes de boda, cuando estaba tan cansada y preocupada... —negó ligeramente y bajó las pestañas, escondiendo sus maravillosos ojos —Al cabo de un tiempo ya no me interesaba casarme, supongo que a él le pasó lo mismo —tragó saliva— Rompimos el compromiso de mutuo acuerdo.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo de eso?

—Cinco años.

Por aquel entonces debía tener unos dieciocho. Su padre, el difunto señor Yuuki, había sido el doctor personal de Midori hasta que cayó enfermo. La enfermedad que le consumió las fuerzas y que finalmente lo llevó a tumba, también fue la fuente del conocimiento y de la fuerza particular de Asuna. Desde la muerte de su progenitor descubrió que podía trabajar acompañando y asistiendo pacientes con enfermedades crónicas como él.

—¿Lo lamentas? —Ella alzó la cabeza.—¿Lamentas no haberte casado aún? —esta vez hubo un fugaz silencio antes de que ella negara de nuevo. Kazuto se quedó pensativo, su cabello seco a medias. Le devolvió la toalla so pretexto de cambiar de tema, o hilarlo al que tenía en mente —A mi madre se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere tener nietos para heredar mi fortuna.

—¿Y no se ha percatado de que usted hace todo lo posible para conseguirlo?

Él parpadeó pasmado, sin acabar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Mi habitación está en el pasillo justo debajo de la sala, señor —explicó con voz suave —Y la ventana da a la calle. Veo a las mujeres que vienen a verlo aquí por la noche, las que le presenta su amigo Eiji. Ya podría haber tenido uno o dos herederos para la fortuna Kirigaya. Quizás su madre se sentiría muy satisfecha.

—Veo que esta noche estamos sincerándonos —murmuró él con sequedad —Deja que te diga que mi madre ha dicho rotundamente que no aceptará ningún bastardo. Y por suerte para mí, no tengo ninguno.

Asuna se preguntó por qué esa noticia en concreto debería aliviarla, pues precisamente eso sintió. Sospechando lo que Kazuto podría deducir de eso, procuró mantener la expresión y la cabeza baja.

—¿Por eso su madre quería verlo hoy? —Prosiguió ella —¿Para decírselo?

—Sí.

Eso explicaba la enfermiza osadía de volver caminando desde allí. Asuna comprendió que Kazuto no permitía que interfirieran en su vida, ni siquiera aquella dulce dama con voluntad de hierro.

—En verdad he estado pensando en lo quiere— manifestó al ver que la pelirroja seguía callada.

—Oh.

Ella se preguntó quién sería. No todas las mujeres que desfilaban por su habitación eran prostitutas. Hubo una en concreto que le había visitado varias veces... Shino, o algo así era su nombre, tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Lucía un vestido de baile de satén color verde y un parasol del mismo color. Haría buena pareja con Kazuto Kirigaya, quedaría encantadora tomada de su brazo, y cuando fueran al teatro todos se girarían para verlos entrar. Y tendrían hijos hermosos.

Él podía tener la mujer que quisiera. Y con frecuencia la tenía. Asuna siempre lo supo, y cuando él le ofreció en bandeja ser una de ellas, fue lo suficientemente cuerda para negarse y mantener la distancia.

Era un hombre muy atractivo, con ojos de acero que podían enturbiarse según la situación, y lacio cabello azabache. Sus rasgos duros disfrazaban su edad, pero cuando estaba en reposo se podía vislumbrar que su rostro era perfectamente juvenil y equilibrado. Su boca era recta y arrogante, su nariz pequeña. Tenía constitución fuerte y esbelta, aún ahora gracias a los ejercicios que practicaba diariamente bajo su supervisión. Estaba acostumbrado a montar a caballo, ir de caza y caminar, y la inactividad provocada por el accidente lo había vuelto irritable.

Asuna estaba bastante familiarizada con la anchura de sus hombros, la estrecha cintura, y la fortaleza de sus caderas. Le había masajeado los muslos con paciencia y esmero cuando se quedó casi insensible a causa del dolor de sus heridas. Y debido a sus constantes cuidados sus músculos se habían mantenido flexibles y en forma.

Mientras estuvo totalmente postrado en la cama, con la pierna entablillada, elevada con un sistema de poleas que Andrew y Ryoutarou montaron en la habitación, era Asuna quien lo aseaba. Por supuesto, no fue idea de ella, sino de él. En cierta forma, fue una prueba para medir su capacidad y descubrir los límites de su paciencia. Bajo la mirada penetrante, e incluso cínica de Kazuto, ella no se amedrentó; con el correr del tiempo se habituó a la superficie y los ángulos de su cuerpo más que ninguna de las mujeres que había frecuentado su cama, incluso más que él mismo.

Estaba casi tan acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor así como con su cuerpo, y contrariamente a su ecuánime expresión, éstos sí le afectaban. Él odiaba sentirse un estorbo y ella era el blanco fácil de su rabia. La ponía a prueba con su mirada de acero, y existía tal magnitud en él, que cuando se retiraba a su habitación seguía sintiendo la fuerza de sus pupilas. En días mejores era un gran compañero, le ofrecía sonrisas y conversación agradable. Y dependiendo de su humor, a veces hasta se preocupaba por ella y su futuro.

Era un hombre acostumbrado a tener lo que quería, no porque fuera consentido sino por estar habituado a obtenerlo con su esfuerzo. Si quería salir a algún lado, no importaba que el tiempo fuera inclemente. Si quería trabajar en su oficina, no importaba que el dolor de la noche anterior le hubiera agitado impidiéndole dormir. El hecho de responder al carácter, aunque no al pie de la letra de sus exigencias, no tranquilizaba a Asuna del todo. Ella hacía que lo sacaran al jardín para cambiar de ambiente, llamaba al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad y ordenaba le sirvieran la cena en su habitación. Hablaba con sus subordinados para que lo mantuvieran al tanto de sus finanzas y del trabajo en la mina. Y cada día el joven Jun corría a la librería y adquiría algún nuevo libro de ciencia moderna con el cual entretener a su amo.

Cuando se quejaba de que hacía demasiado calor en la alcoba, ella abría los ventanales que daban al balcón para que entrara el aire fresco. Cuando hacía demasiado frío, encendía el fuego por sí misma. Y, en una ocasión digna de ser recordada, hizo ambas cosas a la vez dejándole confuso con su comportamiento imperturbable.

Ahora al advertir que él seguía observándola, no se sentía tan tranquila. En sus ojos grises había tal determinación, que por un momento deseó refugiarse en la tranquilidad de su propia habitación. Lo cual era imposible, por supuesto.

—A mi madre le gustaría verme comprometido pronto— refirió —Sería un buen regalo para su próximo cumpleaños.

—Quizás podría obsequiarle un sombrero, o una joya —respondió serena —También son regalos muy bonitos, señor.

Kazuto no esperaba esa seca y plana muestra de humor. Por un momento tuvo el súbito impulso de tomarla por la barbilla y ver si era capaz de reír al mencionar aquello.

—¿Eso te gustaría para tu cumpleaños?

—¿A mí? —preguntó con sorpresa alzando ligeramente la voz. Luego rió levemente —Me conformaría con una perdiz en un peral.

—¿Cómo? —aventuró sin creerle del todo. Pero ella había vuelto a su estoicismo acostumbrado —¿Solo una perdiz? Qué clase de regalo es ese...

—En un peral —le recordó y se encogió de hombros —Puede significar todo o nada —vio que él fruncía el entrecejo pero no ofreció más explicaciones.

Asuna dobló la toalla que le había devuelto anteriormente y la depositó a un costado, cuando volvió a su lugar casi dio un salto cuando Kazuto la tomó de la muñeca. Sus dedos eran largos, fuertes. Ella lo había tocado, cientos, miles de veces. Le había servido de apoyo, sin embargo él jamás había osado tocarla de esa manera.

Bajó la mirada a esa mano intrusa que la retenía. Apretaba con la fuerza de una garra de acero. Se estremeció.

—¿Sí?

La soltó y descubrió que se llevaba la mano al pecho como si le hubiera hecho daño. Kazuto sabía que no la aferró con tanta fuerza como para herirla. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y su mirada se volvió mas considerada.

—Estaba pensando, señorita Yuuki, que podrías aceptar ser mi prometida.

Asuna lo contempló estupefacta, sorprendida tanto por la petición, como por la forma en que la llamó. Se quedó boquiabierta, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y como si la última bocanada de aire se le hubiera quedado atascada en el fondo de la garganta.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo podría aceptar?

—Haría feliz a mi madre.

Asuna sintió que se le encogía el corazón —La señora Midori me cae muy bien —refirió con calma —Nunca olvidó a mi padre, cuando él ya no pudo ocuparse de sus pacientes, ella nos ayudó económicamente para que yo pudiera cuidarlo. Fue quien me sostuvo luego de la muerte de papá, me ayudó a buscar un trabajo, pero no sé si yo podría...

Kazuto la interrumpió —Está agonizando —desvió la mirada —No tendría que ser un matrimonio, solo un compromiso formal.

Asuna pareció no oírlo, se arrodilló junto a la cama, su mano reposando cerca de su pierna herida —¿Madame se está muriendo? —se le nubló un poco la visión a causa de las lágrimas que le humedecieron las pestañas. _No puede ser_, pensó asustada. Tenía cincuenta años y era la mujer más enérgica, viva y animada que Asuna conocía. De pronto se volvió hacia Kazuto que parecía muy repuesto pese a la noticia.

—¿Qué necesita? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda...? —se detuvo porque él se lo pidió con esos increíbles ojos grises. Ya le había dicho que necesitaba su madre y _qué _podría hacer para ayudar a hacer sus últimos días más llevaderos.

—¿No será de verdad?

—El compromiso será de verdad —afirmó él —Simplemente, no habrá matrimonio.

Quería decir que la farsa terminaría cuando muriera la dama. Era algo calculador y macabro... sintió que se crispaban los vellos de la nuca y se mesó el cabello abstraídamente.

—No lo sé, ¿no puede pedir otra cosa?

—No aceptaría a nadie con tanta facilidad como a ti. Has sido mi compañera constante. Ella te conoce desde hace años y admira tu lealtad y constancia. Es consciente de tu sensibilidad y reserva. Sabe que tienes inteligencia, carácter y sentido común, y yo me inclino a pensar lo mismo.

—Gracias —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Pero mi madre tiene sus propias ideas y... y... no me extrañaría que creyera muy romántico que nos hubiéramos enamorado durante mi convalecencia.

—Cosa que es muy absurda —se apresuró a agregar.

—Completamente absurda —afirmó él —Pero ya sabes que se le puede meter en la cabeza.

—Así que el anuncio del compromiso no le resultaría extraño.

Él sonrió, complacido — En absoluto. Sobre todo si nos propusiéramos que se hiciera a la idea. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos en su casa la semana que viene?

Así pues, una semana después Asuna Yuuki se encontró compartiendo la amplia mesa del comedor con Midori y Kazuto Kirigaya, además de otros comensales amigos de la primera. Y pese a su reticencia inicial, lo había pasado muy bien.

—Ha sido un gran éxito —anunció más tarde la dama, cuando ya solo quedaban Kazuto y Asuna en la sala, y su doncella servía una nueva ronda de café, mientras su hijo bebía una copa de coñac.

—Pensé que iba a ser algo íntimo, fue lo que me dijiste, madre.

Midori no le hizo caso y se giró hacia Asuna que acomodaba la manta de lana sobre sus rodillas. Esa noche hacía frío —Este chico es demasiado serio ¿no te parece? Aunque sea un minero consumado no es capaz de reconocer un diamante en bruto ni aunque lo tuviera en frente...— apresuró el trago mirando a la joven con intención —¿La has pasado bien? Estuviste muy callada.

—Toda ha estado delicioso...

—¡Tonterías! —repuso Midori —Apostaría a que Kazuto te trajo engañada. Pero yo en verdad deseaba verte... Pasas demasiado tiempo sola, niña.

Él la interrumpió desde su lugar en la chimenea, y mientras atizaba el fuego —Podrás ver a Asuna más seguido, dado que ya puedo andar por mi cuenta, vendremos a visitarte con regularidad.

—Me alegra— dijo Midori —Se merece un poco de entretenimiento después de haberte soportado todos estos meses —vio que la joven abría la boca —Oh, no te molestes en negarlo querida. Él es un malvado. Ya te lo dije cuando te pedí que lo aceptaras como paciente. Confieso que me alegra que le sigas dirigiendo la palabra, realmente esperaba que algún día me sugirieras que acabáramos con él como se hace con un caballo con la pata rota.

Kazuto estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el licor —Bueno, te lo agradezco madre. Afortunadamente para mí, Asuna tiene mucha más paciencia con un animal herido que tú —se apartó del fuego y se sentó en el sofá pequeño junto a la joven. Ésta se irguió ligeramente y él se sorprendió. Antes nunca lo había hecho y solo pudo imaginar que se debía al cambio de circunstancias, o mejor dicho, al plan que los unía—¿Quizás te gustaría que Asuna viniera a visitarte?

—Oh para mí sería un gran placer... —empezó a decir Asuna con voz suave.

—Tonterías —la cortó la mujer —No tienes que perder el tiempo conmigo, ¿qué placer hay en ello? —se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre su hijo y su empleada, y comprendió —Ya veo, supongo que Kazuto te ha dicho que no me encuentro del todo bien. Debí imaginar que me ofrecerías tus servicios, me preguntaba por qué me mirabas tan intensamente durante la cena. ¿Te parece que estoy muy grave? —movió la mano en un gesto fluido —Ya tengo al doctor Kayaba a mi lado. No es tan competente como tu padre, por supuesto, pero es un buen doctor. Kazuto le paga para que esté a mi lado, así que no puedo deshacerme de él aunque quiera —sorbió café y dejó caer la taza en el plato —¿Cómo está mi hijo? Siempre que viene a verme no me dice nada de importancia, cuéntame querida.

Asuna le explicó que el clima húmedo le había estropeado un poco la rehabilitación, pero le aseguró que en algunos meses ya ni siquiera usaría el bastón. Tomó el café mientras el hombre que la empleaba, ese hombre que era inmensamente rico, y que estaba al mando de cientos de asuntos mineros, escuchaba con una expresión sosegada, mientras no quitaba la vista de encima de la hermosa joven.

—Sería menos doloroso si me diera unos azotes —se quejó más tarde.

—Ha disfrutado —le contradijo ella con suavidad —Lo he visto.

—Asuna —la nombró de pronto, acaparando la atención de esos curiosos ojos de miel —Ya es hora de que me llames por mi nombre —comprendió la muda pregunta escrita en su semblante —Nadie te creerá si sigues tratándome con tanta ceremonia.

—Lo siento... E-es difícil renunciar a las costumbres... K-Kazuto —se perturbó más de la cuenta y se mordió el labio al pronunciar su nombre.

El joven sonrió enternecido ante sus evidentes esfuerzos de aparentar intimidad, en ese momento sopló una gélida correntada de aire haciendo que ella se soplara las manos para infundirles calor. Sus guantes eran delgados e inapropiados para ese cruel clima, cuando se las frotó por segunda vez, él las tomó entre las suyas. A pesar de su caballerosidad, Kazuto sintió que saltaba ante su contacto. Suspiró.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte —le dijo. La luz de la luna le otorgaba a su cabello una tonalidad azul y plateada —A mi madre le parecerá muy extraño que mi prometida sienta rechazo cada vez que la toco.

—No es rechazo —se apresuró a explicarse —Solo estoy...

—¿Sí?

_Confusa_, quiso decirle. _Y un poco asustada_. No de él, sino de ella misma.

—No estoy acostumbrada —concluyó de forma poco convincente— Me esforzaré... no quisiera decepcionar a... tu madre.

—Por supuesto que no —finalizó Kazuto con una sonrisa triste —No queremos que eso ocurra.

Durante las siguientes tres semanas Asuna se esforzó.Aunque resultaba difícil fingir estar enamorada en público para luego, en privado, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

No estaba preparada para las atenciones que recibía de Kazuto, ni para su tierno trato, tan acostumbrada a sus desplantes y a ser presa de su mal humor, se sentía extraño perderse en sus ojos de acero, y aceptar el calor de sus caricias.

Cuando ella se quejó de que era demasiado, y que no era preciso que la vieran con él en todas partes, el joven argumentó que su madre esperaba que cortejara a su prometida como era debido, que el compromiso no podía anunciarse apresuradamente. Que existía un trabajo de fondo que debía estar bien hecho.

Asuna creía ciegamente que cedía porque Kazuto era muy insistente. No le gustaba pensar que estaba siendo influenciada por su actuación soberbia, por como la trataba; como si ella fuera una exquisita pieza de arte que debía cuidar todo el tiempo. Era tan amable, tan caballeroso, y la sorprendía con pequeños gestos que jamás creyó que eran parte de él.

Sin embargo, en aquel baile que la familia Shigemura ofreció en honor a su hija Yuuna que entraba en sociedad, se vio obligada a sopesar sus motivaciones, y las de él. Más tarde se dio cuenta que no debió ser tan ingenua, no toda la gente del círculo social de Kazuto la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. ¿Qué había oído?

_"No es más que una ramera que busca escalar de posición social... ¿Sabías que ella vive con él? Decían que era su asistente, que le cuidaba, pero a mí me parece que durante todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que calentar la cama de Kazuto... Ella es su amante..."_

A eso le siguió un estallido de risas, y al reconocer la voz, Asuna se encontraba en el vestidor del baño, arreglando el ruedo de su vestido luego de que un entusiasta compañero de baile se lo destrozara sin querer, se pinchó el dedo con la aguja. Era la famosa Shino quien hablaba, la del vestido verde y el parasol bonito. Y más que divertida sonaba celosa.

Asuna cerró los ojos y se llevó el dedo herido a los labios.

Cuando se fueron del baño se arregló el vestido con una mueca melancólica y volvió a la planta inferior. Antes del percance que le había hecho abandonar el salón de baile, ella había pensado que la fiesta era perfecta. A su vuelta se preguntó por qué había llegado a esa conclusión.

Kazuto se puso de pie apenas la vio entrar e inclinó la cabeza en tanto le extendía la mano para tomar la suya.

—¿Está todo bien?

Estaba destrozada y sentía muchas ganas de llorar, pero ambos se referían a cosas distintas.

—Ya he arreglado mi vestido —respondió en un tono indiferente que no le quedaba bien.

—No te preocupes por eso, mandaré a que te corten diez vestidos más y que todos sean a tu medida.

Asuna lo miró —No necesito que hagas eso por mí.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?

Ella no respondió, miró la pista de baile y él siguió la dirección de su mirada. En la pista se encontraba una pareja que se movía cadenciosa bajo la melodía suntuosa del violín. Reconoció a su amigo Eiji y a Shino, y creyó que a ella le interesaba verlos. La sonrisa que intentaba mantener en sus labios se desvaneció y en su frente apareció una pequeña arruga. Aunque a la joven a su lado no le habían faltado parejas, Kazuto no la había sacado a bailar, ni a ella ni a nadie. No quería que se viera su torpeza, pero ahora, al observar a sus amigos, le pareció ver una sobrecogedora melancolía en Asuna que le llevó a armarse de valor.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Se volvió hacia él, sorprendida. Se le ocurrió recordarle que no era buena idea. Se había pasado gran parte de la velada en pie y ahora se apoyaba casual en su bastón de ébano. Aun así, Asuna percibió algo en el fondo de su voz que la hizo permanecer en silencio. Y mientras Kazuto se preparaba para la posible decepción, los ojos de oro se alzaron en su dirección.

—Me gustaría bailar contigo —respondió y le entregó su mano.

Kazuto supo que se la ofrecía más bien para que se apoyara, que por las reglas del baile. Entregó el bastón a alguien y condujo a Asuna hacia la pista.

—Estás muy pensativa —murmuró cuando en una de esas vueltas, la música los unió —¿Te preocupa que hagamos el ridículo por mi culpa?

Ella le tocó la mejilla para tener su atención —¡Por supuesto que no!

Su negación fue tan inmediata y sentida que resultaba imposible no creerle.

—Lo siento, estoy siendo egoísta pensando solo en mí.

—Bailas muy bien —replicó imitando su gesto.

—Mentirosa.

—No, de verdad —era un buen bailarín y su lesión apenas resultaba perceptible.

_Si su pareja fuera mejor_, pensó ella con tristeza, no se notaría en absoluto. Asuna estaba tensa y algo torpe. Sentía cientos de ojos mirándola y ahora sabía lo que estarían pensado. _"Ella es su amante, ¿sabes? ¿Qué podemos hacer? Está del brazo de Kazuto. Tenemos que aceptarla" _Ella bajó la mirada y miró el lazo que le envolvía el cuello, parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Asuna?

Ella no pudo encontrar sus ojos —Por favor —susurró —Quisiera marcharme.

Mientras el baile seguía, la acompañó a la entrada del salón, donde recuperó su bastón. Los anfitriones de la fiesta se acercaron de inmediato al notar el pequeño tumulto, y se mostraron exageradamente preocupados al advertir que se marchaban temprano. Prometieron volver pronto y salieron al exterior a esperar el carruaje.

Al abrigo del vehículo, Kazuto intentó saber que le pasaba, pero ella no dio explicación alguna. Salvo una disculpa, permaneció en silencio el resto del viaje, sumida en sus pensamientos. La acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación y apoyó la mano en el picaporte impidiéndole que entrara. Rika había aparecido antes y se llevó su abrigo y sombrero. Su vestido entre azul y esmeralda proyectaba brillos huidizos tras ella.

—Asuna ¿acaso te he ofendido de alguna manera? —le preguntó buscando sus ojos.

Ella emitió un suspiro entrecortado y negó con la cabeza.

—Mírame —pidió con ese tono severo que no aceptaba negativas. La joven permanecía quieta, pero los ojos le brillaban de lágrimas contenidas —¿Ha sido demasiado para ti? —estaban a exacto una semana del anuncio de su compromiso. Se armó de valor para preguntar lo siguiente —¿Quieres cancelar todo?

Asuna sabía que eso sucedería, y se había preparado. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de abandonar la mentira... Su nombre desaparecería de los cotilleos y murmuraciones, y ella podría refugiarse en algún lugar donde nadie conociera su pasado. Tarde o temprano tendría que suceder puesto que el compromiso no era permanente. Ahora al tener la posibilidad de acortarlo, en realidad, de detenerlo antes de que se hiciera de verdad, ella descubrió que no podía hacerlo.

—No. No quiero cancelar nada.

Kazuto titubeó, buscándola con la mirada. A excepción de la forma en la que se mordía el labio, la mirada de ámbar que le devolvía resultaba inexpresiva.

—Muy bien —dijo él —Que pases buena noche.

Durante tres semanas Kazuto había sido cuidadoso, evitando tocarla de manera íntima, aceptando la necesidad de limitarse al contacto más casual. Ahora bajó lentamente la cabeza, dándole tiempo a que ella apartara los ojos hacia un lado. El deseo de besarla en la mejilla nació como un ruego desesperado desde el fondo de sus entrañas, y cuando se acercó Asuna le ofreció los labios.

El beso fue breve y delicado. Él tenía los labios fríos y secos. Ella abrió ligeramente la boca y por un instante la presión aumentó. Kazuto se irguió observándola. Asuna parpadeó y una lágrima diamantina le descendió por las mejillas encendidas. Le acarició la barbilla con el revés de la mano. Se le había desprendido del peinado, un mechón de cabello y él se lo recogió, sintiendo su suavidad, y se lo colocó detrás del oído.

—Buenas noches —repitió y volvió a inclinarse en una reverencia educada.

Asuna entró a su habitación. Seguía sintiendo el sabor de su boca y se llevó los dedos a los labios para conservarlo. Nunca habían hablado de besarse. Supuso que era hora de enfrentarse al problema. Midori Kirigaya esperaba alguna muestra de afecto entre ellos, aunque fuera modesta, en cuanto se anunciara el compromiso. Se preguntó si el beso había respondido a las expectativas de Kazuto o si le había decepcionado. El contacto había sido fugaz. Le hubiera gustado prolongarlo un poco más. Espontáneamente recordó las murmuraciones que corrían como reguero de pólvora durante la fiesta: _"Ella vive con él desde el accidente. Por supuesto que es su amante"_

_No_, pensó Asuna. _Pero desearía..._

Se apretó los labios con los dedos, no para conservar la huella del beso sino para reprimir un sollozo. Suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse. Una doncella fue a asistirla, pero ella la despidió. Al fin y al cabo, era una empleada también y estaba acostumbrada a arreglárselas sola.

La autocompasión no era una de sus debilidades y Asuna la superó al ponerse su viejo vestido gris. El elegante peinado no quedaba bien con la sencillez de su atuendo, se quitó las horquillas y se lo soltó. Lo peinó, lo trenzó y luego lo recogió severamente.

Llamó suavemente a la habitación de su empleador. Ante la posibilidad de que ya estuviera durmiendo, abrió la puerta con sigilo. Él aún no estaba en la cama. Su chaqueta y pantalones colgaban del respaldo del sillón. Oyó el sonido del agua procedente del cuarto de baño y supo que, en efecto, la pierna le molestaba más de lo que él decía. Para mitigar el dolor, había pedido que le prepararan un baño caliente. La cama estaba lista y Asuna tomó una toalla almidonada del montón antes de dirigirse al baño.

Kazuto estaba recostado en la bañera. Tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido, pero en su expresión se reflejaba el dolor. El agua le cubría el pecho y el vapor le orlaba la piel. Asuna entró en silencio y como usualmente hacía, se arrodilló a su lado. La suave fragancia de su perfume avivó los sentidos de él. Al principio creyó que su mente recreaba residuos de la fiesta y de la hermosa compañía que tuvo esa noche, pero al poco tiempo sintió que se removía el agua y se dio cuenta de que era el cabello de Asuna que todavía conservaba la esencia del embriagador aroma. Abrió los ojos y la vio dispuesta a coger una esponja. La detuvo rápidamente colocando una mano sobre la de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella saltó hacia atrás. Su voz había sonado hiriente como antaño. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Ella, empero, seguía siendo su cuidadora, la responsable de su recuperación. Las semanas de actuación delante de Midori no habían cambiado las cosas. Ella seguía ayudándole con los ejercicios y los masajes a su pierna. La mayoría de las noches, Asuna le daba su sesión de masajes antes de que se retirara a la cama. Esa ocasión no tenía por qué ser diferente de las anteriores.

—He venido a ver tu pierna —le explicó. Intentó sacarla del agua, pero él se lo impidió con la mano.

—No. Esta noche no —no la soltó hasta que vio la aceptación de la orden en su rostro —Dame la bata.

—Pero no has estado en el agua el tiempo suficiente.

El baño que Ryoutarou le había preparado había resultado ineficaz. Kazuto sabía que necesitaba agua fría para su otra clase de dolor.

—Dame la bata —repitió con voz dura.

Asuna parpadeó pero le entregó la prenda. Él la siguió mirando y ella comprendió que esperaba que se marchara. Se levantó y salió del baño, pero no fue muy lejos. Lo esperó en el dormitorio. Cuando Kazuto entró a los pocos minutos, se sorprendió visiblemente de que siguiera allí. Sostenía la botella con la loción con la que usualmente le daba masajes.

Asuna tenía esa mirada paciente y estoica, la que decía que no pensaba ceder y que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Kazuto sabía con dolorosa honestidad que si no la llevaba a la cama esa noche no se consideraría a sí mismo un hombre valiente. Resultaba irónico que ella estuviera esperándolo allí, sentada en el borde del colchón, manteniendo la compostura tanto como podía.

Kazuto advirtió que ella le miraba la pierna herida y, sin la ayuda del bastón, cruzó la habitación haciendo cuanto pudo por no cojear. Se sentó a su lado y esperó que por primera vez ella rompiera el hielo.

—Estás mucho mejor —murmuró mientras deslizaba los dedos empapados en aceite sobre la cicatriz que tan bien conocía —Dentro de poco ya no me necesitarás.

—Dijiste que no ibas a echarte atrás.

Inclinada y como si no le hubiera oído, le recorrió la pierna con los dedos —No estaba hablando del compromiso. Claro que me quedaré el tiempo que sea preciso —sintió un nudo en la garganta —Me refería a tu pierna. Yo tengo que hacer mis planes, buscar otro trabajo, con algún otro paciente que requiera mis...

—No será necesario —la interrumpió. No le gustaba aquello. De haber sospechado sus pensamientos, no hubiera hecho tantos esfuerzos por contener el dolor y la cojera.

—Tengo que trabajar, Kazuto —le explicó con paciencia. Le dobló con suavidad la rodilla y ejerció un poco de presión —Tengo que ganarme la vida, y en alguna parte de la ciudad habrá alguien que me necesite tanto como tú.

—Yo te contrataré —su tono fue rudo, como si el asunto quedara zanjado.

Frunciendo el ceño, Asuna lo miró. La severidad de su gesto no era efecto del dolor sino de la rabia.

—Creo que no comprendo —siguió con solemnidad —¿En qué podría servirte?

—Haciendo el papel de mi prometida. Dentro de una semana, y lo sabes bien, ya será un hecho. Te pagaré lo mismo que ganas ahora y tendrás crédito para adquirir joyas y vestuarios. Si no consideras apropiado vivir aquí, pondría a tu disposición una casa en otro lado de la ciudad... con vista hacia el río si quieres —añadió aquello porque le pareció que la convencería. Pero cuanto más profundo hablaba, la expresión serena de la joven pelirroja se tornaba más decepcionada —¿Asuna? ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué estás pensando?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en la tarea. Él le agarró de las muñecas y la levantó con asombrosa fuerza. Asuna intento apartarse, pero estaba atrapada, con los labios a la misma altura de los de él, y con los pies elevados del suelo. Su postura, con las piernas encogidas y el vestido arrugado, era incómoda y necesitó apoyarse en Kazuto para mantener el equilibrio.

—Kazuto... por favor... —pidió ella sin aliento —Me estás haciendo daño.

El joven sabía que no, que ella tan solo se sentía indefensa y tenía miedo. Estaba pidiéndole ayuda sin comprender los sentimientos de él.

—¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te he dicho?

La desesperación le produjo un escalofrío y el dolor la dejó paralizada.

—Hablabas de convertir la ficción en realidad —balbuceó —Confirmando lo que todo el mundo ya cree... Eiji... el resto de tus amigos... incluso tu madre... No lo has pensado demasiado bien... Quizás la señora Midori no apruebe que te cases con tu amante... el anuncio de este compromiso podría enviarla a la tumba...

El rostro de Kazuto se tensó. Apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre las muñecas de su prisionera a propósito, haciendo que el esbelto cuerpo reaccionara estremeciéndose.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

—Es lo que todos piensan. He oído a esa mujer, Shino diciéndoselo a todo el que quisiera escuchar.

Kazuto recordó haberla visto salir del salón de baile unos minutos después de que Asuna fuera a arreglarse el vestido.

—Esa tonta —farfulló sorprendido —Haré que los Shigemura hablen con ella y te ofrezca una disculpa. No es de su incumbencia...

—No, por favor. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas —sacudió la cabeza, su peinado se había desecho a mitad de aquel enfrentamiento.

Kazuto estuvo de acuerdo. Shino era una mujer bastante rencorosa.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —le soltó las manos, pero cuando ella trató de apartarse de él se lo impidió. Vio las leves marcas que había ocasionado en su piel —Pero aún hablaré con Eiji, mereces respeto y no puedes negarme que defienda tu reputación.

—No puedes culparlo por pensarlo —añadió Asuna —Es natural que lo crean, es algo que debimos prever. Al fin y al cabo, en una ocasión me hiciste una proposición similar.

—Y tú las rechazaste de un modo muy educado —de hecho, ella lo había rechazado en términos muy cortantes y sinceros, dejándole totalmente desarmado.

A Asuna se le encendieron las mejillas —Debí darte unos azotes.

La miró fijo, sorprendido por la ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en esos labios que sabían a cerezas —Me hubiera dolido menos —él pensó que podría hacerla sonreír, pero el instante de liviandad había pasado demasiado rápido. Asuna miraba el movimiento de los dedos en sus muñecas. Ya no la masajeaba, estaba acariciándola. Él no se había dado cuenta de cómo había ocurrido, pero no se detuvo. Recorrió las venas que resultaban visibles bajo la suave piel que parecía casi translucida.

—¿Asuna...?

Se mordió el labio al sostener sus ojos que parecían negros como el carbón, evidencia de la intensidad que lo recorría —Si es lo que piensa todo el mundo, y... y si es lo que quiero... ¿Qué más da? —desvió la mirada —Es decir, en caso de que aún te interese.

¿Aún? _Siempre_, era más bien lo que sentía.

Por primera vez en su vida Asuna perdió la paciencia. Temerosa de que fuera algo sensato, o peor, un rechazo de su deseo, no pudo esperar oír lo que él tenía que decir. Se inclinó sobre el joven y la ausencia de equilibrio de la postura hizo el resto. Kazuto la sostuvo contra su pecho, antes de empujarla suavemente e invertir los roles.

La tendió boca arriba junto a él. Con una pierna inmovilizó las de ellas —¿Estás completamente segura de todo esto?

Ella asintió, y tomándole la cara entre las manos, bajó la cabeza y la besó. El aliento de Asuna era cálido y adictivo. Saboreó las comisuras de su boca, le lamió los labios y probó su dulce inocencia. Le acarició la mejilla y el cuello. Metió la mano en su cabello y se lo soltó. por algún motivo le encanta verla con su cabello suelto.

La besó con intensidad y dejó de respirar al compartir su aliento, como si fuera algo tan precioso que hubiera que racionar. Sintió que ella le respondía y le ofrecía en ofrenda su lengua. Y él se permitió gemir en respuesta.

Asuna conocía casi todos los rincones de su cuerpo, pero ahora era distinto, en su contacto había otra intención. Ella no estaba intentado calmarle el dolor, sino procurarle placer. La timidez de sus acciones hizo que el hambre que Kazuto sentía por ella, alcanzara otras proporciones. Ella era tan cálida e inocente...

—Todo está bien —le susurró antes de besarla raudo —Deja que te enseñe.

Asuna apenas sabía a lo que se refería, pero se armó de valor y se arriesgó a descubrirlo. Con una mano, Kazuto apagó la luz y volvió a tumbarse sobre ella.

—¿Quieres que la deje encendida?

Ella negó fervientemente. Mejor en la penumbra... tenía mucha pena. Él sonrió y le tocó la nariz con la suya, luego descendió hasta sus labios ansiosos y volvió a besarla profundamente. Deslizó los dedos por su espalda buscando la línea de botones para empezar a desvestirla. La sentó con suavidad, y ella se dejó hacer. A Kazuto le sorprendió la forma en la que se quedó allí, dispuesta a él.

Le desabrochó la parte superior, besándola sin pausa. Asuna seguía sentada, con expresión serena mientras le quitaba el vestido por la cabeza. Ya no llevaba el corsé, pero las marcas crueles de la prenda, aún se veían en su piel. Las tocó con los dedos, antes de lamerlas buscando deshacerlas. Ella suspiró con voz rota en respuesta.

Se quitó la bata con urgencia, amparado por las sombras. Sin embargo, estas no eran suficientes para ocultar su deseo. Por primera vez la urgencia que le quemaba las entrañas quedó al descubierto y ella no fue ajena. El color de sus mejillas no era tan solo de vergüenza y la expresión de sus ojos no fue de temor. Su sonrojo era de expectación y su mirada, de admiración.

Se alzó sobre ella y la abrigó con el calor de su cuerpo. Asuna le recorrió la espalda, y la columna vertebral, en reconocimiento del camino trazado tantas veces. La boca de él se cerró en la parte más sensible de su pecho, y casi pudo sentir el estallido de calor bajo su piel. Le cosquilleaban las manos y se le contraía el bajo vientre cuando le sujetó la cabeza, manteniéndolo donde sus labios no acababan de saciarse.

Asuna introdujo los dedos en su cabello, y le tironeó algunos mechones. Kazuto le acariciaba la piel desde el pecho hasta la cadera, recorriendo los ángulos de su cuerpo por primera vez. No se privaba de tocar, apretar y arañar todo lo que le diera curiosidad.

Ella tenía piernas delgadas y ligeras comparadas con las suyas. Incluso la pierna herida, que movía tan ligeramente, era más fuerte que la de ella. Su piel era tal y como lo había soñado tanto; pálida y extremadamente suave. Cuando volvió a besarla dejó que el fuego que latía en ella le quemara y lo fusionara a su cuerpo. Estar en su interior era la gloria misma, pese al dolor de perder su virginidad; ínfimo y rápido, no se privó de dar y recibir placer.

Asuna era maravillosa.

La segunda vez que se volvieron uno aquella noche no fue muy distinto, a excepción de que Kazuto estaba más ávido y exigente, quizá incluso se mostró un tanto egoísta con su propio placer. Ahora los besos eran más intensos, más urgentes. Sus cuerpos se fundieron con toda libertad. Asuna se estremeció, apenas era capaz de controlar todo lo que él le hacía sentir. Le recorría la piel con los labios provocándole deliciosos espasmos.

—Di mi nombre —susurró —Nunca dices mi nombre.

Asuna era una amante silenciosa y educada, temerosa de hacer algo fuera de lugar. Pero eso podía dárselo. Volvió la cabeza para que los labios le quedaran cerca de la oreja masculina.

—Kazuto... —susurró. Le acarició el oído —Kazuto.

En respuesta escuchó su propio nombre y jamás le pareció un gesto tan dulce. Se sintió adorada.

La excitación se adueñó de lo que quedaba de la noche y cuando finalmente se durmieron, ya amanecía.

Kazuto despertó primero. Una mirada al reloj le advirtió que era tarde y tenía asuntos pendientes en la oficina. Aún así se desperezó y dio media vuelta. El hombro desnudo de Asuna en primera plana, ofrecía toda su tierna hermosura. También tenía un asunto pendiente en su cama... Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios alcanzaron la suave redondez. Eso le gustaba. Verla en su lecho después de haberla reclamado como suya le provocaba ternura y un sentido de pertenencia.

Aquel cabello de fuego resaltaba sobre la palidez de su piel. La acarició y luego apartó la sábana para contemplar el resto de su cuerpo. Ahora que la luz entraba por la ventana no pensaba privarse de tal espectáculo. Si no tuviera tanta prisa, la haría suya una vez más, solo para ver como la corriente de lujuria iluminaba sus ojos color miel. Se le antojaba ser testigo de todas sus reacciones de amor.

—Asuna, escúchame —le susurró al oído —Debo ir a trabajar, tú haz lo que quieras. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el día. De hecho, creo que lo prefiero...

Ella no estaba tan dormida como para no mirarlo con expresión ceñuda. Riendo Kazuto la besó profundamente antes de salir de la cama con decisión.

Asuna buscó el aroma de su colonia en la almohada mientras oía sus movimientos en el cuarto de baño. Demasiado rápido volvió ya vestido, se veía muy guapo. Se sentó en colchón mirándola con seriedad. La miró.

—Escucha, hay algo importante que debo decirte, algo que te alegrará mucho. Mi madre no va a morir. El doctor espera que sobreviva a este siglo y lo celebre con campanas —le acarició la mejilla —Pero hablaremos bien de esto en la noche, espérame —le dio un beso en los labios.

Kazuto alzó la mano en despedida cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta. Le sorprendió un poco la expresión consternada en el semblante de la joven, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Se le hacía tarde.

Aquella noche cuando regresó, y Rika le informó que Asuna había hecho su equipaje y se había ido, se quedó atónito.

_Parte I de II_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Miracle**

_AU Universo Alterno_

—Ya querida —murmuró Midori con acento maternal, en tanto le acariciaba la cabeza —Deja de llorar, te lo ruego. Se me parte el corazón viéndote así.

Cuando la mucama entró a la habitación para empezar con el aseo acostumbrado, se detuvo estupefacta bajo el marco de la puerta al ver a la joven de copiosa cabellera color miel deshecha en llanto en los brazos de su ama. Al gesto melancólico de ésta, se apresuró a realizar una reverencia y retirarse con las manos vacías volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Las copiosas lágrimas de Asuna no parecían tener fin, ni responder a la cordura, y Midori ya no sabía que tono de voz usar para hacerla entrar en razón. ¿Darle una bofetada sería una buena opción? En sus años de rebelde, solía funcionar con Kazuto... pero realmente no quería llegar a tales términos con una muchacha a la que le tenía muchísimo aprecio. Y por suerte, no fue necesario. Asuna se contuvo viendo que la dama permanecía en silencio, se limpió las últimas lágrimas con la manga de su vestido y finalmente alzó la cara. Su expresión, de hecho, fue muy impresionante.

Llevaba una hora de llanto interrumpido, y pese a ese tiempo, Midori aún no había dilucidado los detalles, pero conocía demasiado bien a su hijo como para darse cuenta que Kazuto había arruinado todo de alguna manera estúpida. Suspiró.

—Asuna, cariño, tendrás que contármelo todo desde el inicio— su voz adoptó un falso tono severo para evitar una nueva catarata de lágrimas —Pero antes, ve y lávate la cara. Hay agua fresca en la vasija y debajo toallas limpias, cuando te sientas más serena vuelve y hablaremos tranquilamente —vio que la muchacha se mordía el labio inferior y el conocido brillo acuoso resplandecía de nueva cuenta en sus pupilas —Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, no voy a regañarte. Debes confiar en mí ¿está bien?

Ante el tono imperativo de la dama, la joven asintió y se alejó a cumplir con el encargo. Varios minutos después apareció con su rostro limpio, pero con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Se había recogido el cabello en ese peinado aburrido que siempre usaba.

—Ahora siéntate ahí y cuéntame todo desde el principio.

Asuna obedeció, se sentó en el sillón junto al lecho que Kazuto tantas veces había ocupado, y apretando las manos sobre las rodillas empezó con la historia.

Al inicioo, el relato le salió entrecortado, y conforme avanzaba con los detalles, los ojos castaños de la dama se abrían más y más de sorpresa. Cuando la pelirroja acabó de exponer su corazón, la mujer se levantó de su cómodo asiento, besó la frente de la afligida muchacha y luego hizo sonar la campanilla. A los pocos segundos, la mucama de antes hizo su aparición.

—Trae un servicio de té entero, y algunos bollos. ¿Por cierto, Suguha ya se ha despertado?

—Así es, despertó momentos después de que la señorita Asuna llegara.

—Bien, dile que venga —despidió a su empleada y moviéndose hacia las ventanas abrió las cortinas para darle paso a la luz del sol —Querida, ahora que has dejado de llorar. Te vendrá bien una taza de té y comer algo. Tu padre decía que no se pueden tomar decisiones importantes con el estómago vacío... Luego, dejaremos el resto a Sugu...

Ante la mención de su difunto padre, los ojos de Asuna volvieron a escocerle, pero se contuvo rápido. La duda de porqué involucrarían a la hermana menor de Kazuto le hizo olvidar gran parte de su sufrimiento.

La dama se volvió con expresión pensativa —Tal como entiendo; mi querido hijo, a quien acabaré desheredando pronto, te ha seducido mediante una sucia treta, haciendo afirmaciones falsas sobre mi salud. En otras palabras que estaba pronta a morir.

—No dijo que sería pronto —murmuró como si se escondiera entre sus hombros.

—¿Y todavía lo defiendes? —ocultó una sonrisa de incredulidad —No sé porque se le ocurrió inventar semejante tontería —rodó los ojos —Pudo usar otro ardid, a veces me sorprende que sea tan inteligente en los negocios, y tan necio en los asuntos del corazón... —finalizó entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Que ese muchacho ha usado un viejo truco, tan viejo como el universo mismo —notó como ella escondía la mirada con pena y se apresuró a añadir —No ha sido tu culpa, querida. Hoy has venido aquí porque Kazuto ha admitido que no voy a irme a la tumba... Hay que darle crédito por eso, ¿o no? Al menos quiso decirte la verdad.

—S-sí, supongo que sí —murmuró algo aturdida.

—Por cierto que gracias a eso, ya no eres una virgen —murmuró como si estuviera relatando el clima, notó la forma en la que la muchacha deseaba que la tierra la tragase —Oh vamos no te sonrojes.

Asuna balbuceó ligeramente tras esa observación y pronunció algo inentendible bajo su aliento que Midori prefirió no escuchar.

Al tiempo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y varias doncellas, depositaron sobre la mesa el servicio de té completo. Mientras Asuna servía las infusiones, la despampanante silueta de aquella morena de deslumbrante ojos azules, hizo aparición. Era una criatura bastante menuda para su edad, y si no fuera por su cuerpo curvilíneo, resaltado por creces gracias al corsé, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una pequeña debutante. Pero la joven tenía veinte años, tres menos que ella.

—Madre —hizo la reverencia protocolar y sonrió hacia la otra invitada —Señorita Asuna.

Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y respondió al saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Qué tontería hizo Kazuto esta vez? Espero que Alice no esté involucrada en algún escándalo —se cruzó de brazos con cierto enfado.

_¿Quién era Alice?_ Asuna frunció el entrecejo. Al parecer estaba ligada al nombre de Kazuto... pero del tiempo que ella llevaba trabajando para él, jamás la había oído nombrar.

—Suguha por favor, debes poner luz aquí, no tinieblas —la regañó la dama con expresión impaciente —Necesitamos tu buen gusto —señaló a su invitada —Mira a esta niña y dime que ves.

—Tiene un pésimo estilo de la moda. Parece tener veinte años de más.

Como si la hubiera dejado expuesta, Asuna se cubrió con sus manos y pareció ofendida. ¿Acaso no se enteraba que no era una dama de sociedad, sino una simple asistente?

—A eso me refiero, está muy apagada.

—Déjalo en mis manos madre. Le pondré luz...

Kazuto llegó tarde y ante los ojos cansados de la matrona de la familia, llevaba un aspecto de diez años mayor que los veintisiete que tenía de vida. Se encerró en la biblioteca, pidió una botella de brandy, y cuando lo tuvo, la dama no pronunció palabra al ver que se llenaba un vaso. La doncella se retiró rápidamente después de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación.

—¿Planeas beber hasta perder el conocimiento?

—Tal vez lo haga —se sentó en el apoyabrazos de uno de los sillones que su madre poseía y estiró con cuidado la pierna herida.

Su atractivo rostro tenía una grave expresión de desvelo. En la mejilla se le veía un tenso músculo que antes no estaba, y que latía pese a su intento de parecer tranquilo. Entre medio de los ojos, una gruesa arruga le surcaba la frente, develando la preocupación que sentía.

—¿Dices que Asuna está aquí, pero no puedo verla? —bebió y volvió a llenarse el vaso —Madame, puede que me emborrache hasta que eso me parezca sensato.

Midori lo observaba sentada frente a él en otro de los sillones, su expresión denotaba severidad. Se había armado de valor para no sentir piedad por su hijo, aunque fuera muy evidente que estaba sufriendo.

—No es buena idea, Kazuto. Ella no quiere verte.

—¿Entonces, cómo se supone que debo disculparme? —dio vueltas la botella del licor entre sus manos, pero en realidad lo que quería hacer era estrellarla contra la pared, aunque no estaba seguro de que se sintiera mejor después de hacer eso —Necesito hablar con ella.

—Asuna no tiene por qué hacer eso, Kazuto. ¿Hasta dónde la ha llevado oírte?. Creyó en tus mentiras y no tardó nada en perder su honra.

—No exageres madre, no la deshonré... —replicó intentando no mostrarse afectado, cerró los ojos conteniéndose —Si hubieras estado en mi lugar y vieras lo... terriblemente tentadora que estaba en ese momento...

—Yo hubiera actuado de otra manera —le cortó con voz petulante.

El joven bebió el trago que tenía en la mano antes de servirse otro apresuradamente —Es gracioso que no estés haciéndote responsable de algo que tú misma ocasionaste...

—¡No intentes echarme el peso de tus errores, muchacho tonto! —alzó la voz.

—Tú me diste la idea... —suspiró. Luego al ver la expresión terminante que ella le ponía, trató de sosegarse —Tienes razón, madre. El único culpable aquí soy yo por creer que tu plan era bueno.

—En verdad era bueno, solo que escogiste la peor forma de ejecutarlo... ¿Realmente debías seducirla?

Un exagerado respingo se oyó desde el costado izquierdo de la habitación, y cuando los dos ocupantes voltearon en esa dirección, descubrieron la expresión desencajada de Asuna. Sus manos habían frenado el grito que escapó de sus labios, y veía a uno y otra con actitud incrédula.

—¡Asuna! — Kazuto quiso correr hacia ella pero su pierna no le respondió de inmediato. Trastabilló ridículamente, dejando caer vaso y licor sobre la alfombra —¡Realmente no es cómo crees...!

La muchacha lo contempló algunos segundos, dudando obviamente entre si correr en su auxilio o salvar su dignidad. Se decidió por lo último, no sin antes mirarlo con pena. La estela de su vestido color púrpura junto a su perfume quedaron suspendidos algunos segundos en la habitación donde solo abundó el silencio.

—Lo siento, hijo —la dama parecía muy apenada, aunque no había hecho el menor intento de intervenir.

Kazuto haciendo uso del poco orgullo que le quedaba se puso de pie. Cojeó hasta sentarse en el sillón que ocupaba antes y volvió a tomar la botella.

—¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Suguha aprovechó para ponerla al corriente de todas mis desgracias?

—No seas melodramático. La he acogido bajo mi ala, tal y como la nobleza dicta. Le tengo gran aprecio, no ha venido aquí a pedir parte de tu fortuna, sencillamente está desesperada...

—Yo también estoy desesperado.

—Te dije que no era el momento; Asuna debe serenarse y si tú te apareces como si nada...

—Se veía distinta —la cortó, sus ojos fueron hacia la puerta algunos segundos, y repentinamente, volvió a clavarlos en los de la mujer, quien de pronto sonrió conmovida.

—Bueno, tu hermana insistió en que debía levantarle el ánimo de alguna forma. Y ella es una muchacha muy bonita... —vio que él asentía distraídamente —¿Qué ocurre?

—Quería que Asuna hiciera por mí, lo mismo que por ti, que corriera a mí por protección... no que se marchara precipitadamente —ante el amago de la dama de abrir la boca y refutarle con algún comentario sarcástico, agregó —La verdad es que no esperaba que se acostara conmigo, madre. Esperaba que se enamorara de mí; quiero que sea mi esposa, no mi amante.

—Bueno, ya tenemos claro que no te ha salido muy bien —él rodó los ojos —¿Y todo eso de pasearla por la ciudad?

—Quería estar con ella —le explicó con paciencia —Asuna no quería saber nada conmigo fuera del ámbito de su trabajo, debía acercarme de alguna forma.

—Bueno, la muchacha no está ciega. Eres un hombre atractivo y rico, un gran partido. Creo que trató de dejarte en claro que no le importaba nada de eso, querido.

—Ella no confía en mí... desde el principio no hice bien las cosas —suspiró y dejó la botella donde estaba.

Midori alzó las cejas, escéptica —No quiero saber los detalles.

—No iba a decírtelos —se sonrojó levemente —Madre, para tu tranquilidad hace mucho tiempo que no pienso en Alice.

—Eso... eso me da mucho gusto.

El joven se puso de pie, tomó su bastón y se acercó hasta ella —Ambos sabemos que cuando enviaste a Asuna a mi casa esperabas que me curara algo más que la pierna.

Los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron, pero se negó a dar mayor evidencia —Si con mi trabajo no basta, tendrás que hacer algo. Hijo, las palabras con ella ahora no funcionan. Me temo que tendrás que hacer algo más elaborado. En esta situación se requiere... _elegancia._

_¿Elegancia?_ Reflexionó Kazuto. La verdad era que ahora que sabía que Asuna estaba en un lugar seguro, podría pensar con más claridad qué hacer. Pero ¿qué sabía él de elegancia? Como mencionó su madre el día de la cena, aunque estaba acostumbrado a palpar piedras preciosas, no sería capaz de reconocer algo valioso si estaba en bruto...

¿Cómo se suponía que debía demostrarle a Asuna que la amaba sinceramente? ¿Qué prueba necesitaría para que comprendiera...?

Midori advirtió el cambio en la expresión de Kazuto. Las líneas alrededor de su boca y ojos que expresaban una amarga tensión se habían borrado, los ojos le brillaban como plata liquida. Una preciosa sonrisa de seguridad se plasmó en sus labios, haciendo que a ella se le encogiera el corazón, ante el gesto tan similar al de su marido.

—¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber cuándo él pasó junto a ella hacia la puerta. El joven solo la miró por sobre su hombro; la sonrisa más amplia pero no respondió, ni ella insistió.

Mientras lo observaba marcharse, las lágrimas le picaron los ojos. Sin duda, su hijo había entrado en razón e iba en busca de su felicidad.

Doce días después Asuna despertó por el ruido sordo de una conmoción. Se sentó en la cama, atontada, notando que ya había amanecido. Se quedó en el colchón parpadeando, pensado que tan solo había sido su imaginación y decidió volver a dormirse, cuando un temblor, seguido de un jaleo, la hizo saltar de las mantas apresuradamente.

¿Eso había sido un terremoto?

Se ciñó la bata sobre el camisón que usaba, se echó agua a la cara para borrar las brumas del sueño, y sin preocuparse por como lucia su cabello, se aventuró por el pasillo. La cabeza de Suguha, envuelta en un gracioso gorro de dormir, se asomaba desde su habitación.

—¿Eso ha sido un terremoto? —preguntó con voz adormilada.

—No lo sé —le respondió, escudriñando el pasillo. Uno de los cuadros estaba torcido, lo demás parecía intacto. Se volvió hacia la joven, pero ésta había vuelto a desaparecer dentro de su habitación. Al parecer su sueño de belleza era más importante que comprobar si la casa se estaba viniendo abajo.

Iba a volver hacia su alcoba, cuando se oyó un nuevo estruendo proveniente de la planta baja —¿Qué demonios?

—Querida, creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver qué ocurre —Midori llegó hasta ella, muy elegantemente peinada, vestida con una bata de terciopelo color granate y zapatillas doradas. Al ver la mirada curiosa de su huésped, se excusó alzando los hombros —Si tenemos que salir corriendo por nuestras vidas, quiero estar elegante.

Asuna se quedó boquiabierta por algunos segundos, luego pareció reparar en su propio aspecto y cerró lo boca. Con tanta prisa no se había calzado, su cabello seguramente saltaba en todas direcciones como pequeños relámpagos de fuego. Se lo alisó, mientras seguía a la dama escaleras abajo.

En la planta inferior se oía una mayor conmoción, gritos e incluso... ¿carcajadas?. No estaba segura. Pero por primera vez en semanas no pensó en lo desdichada que se sentía gracias a Kazuto Kirigaya.

A medio camino del descenso, la aturdida ama de llaves de Midori las saludó ansiosa. La mujer tenía el rostro enrojecido, estaba muy despeinada y literalmente se estaba estrujando las manos como si algo la hubiera sobrepasado.

—No sé qué decirle madame —se inclinó varias veces, mientras hablaba apresuradamente —Ya sabe cómo es cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, traté de disuadirlo, pero no quiso oírme... En eso es igual a usted —volvió a inclinarse —Le dije que los pusiera a todos en la biblioteca, pero no hay suficiente espacio. Después me di cuenta de que llegaba más gente, y ahora todo el mundo sabe que llegarán más y más... No sé dónde podemos acomodarlos a todos... —al final su voz apenas resultó audible porque se quedó sin aliento. Tomó aire y prosiguió —Finalmente y con ayuda de algunas doncellas los hemos echado al jardín trasero. Va a derrumbarse la casa, se lo aseguro, con todo ese entrar y salir e ir y venir de aquí para allá —en algún ligar próximo a la sala se oyó un fuerte y estruendoso golpe —¡Eso es lo que intento decirle! ¡Ese muchacho se ha vuelto loco...! —se volvió a Asuna y la señaló con un gesto —Perdóneme por ser tan sincera, señorita, pero todo este alboroto ha sido por su culpa. Ha estado deprimida toda la semana, pareciera que nada puede alegrarle, y ahora... ¡Y ahora ese joven está cometiendo esta locura con tal de contentarla a usted! —coronando su última frase, una nueva conmoción se oyó, ocasionando que la mortificada pelirroja debiera aferrarse del barandal.

Con sorpresa miró a Midori, pero la dama asintió con expresión serena —Ella tiene razón, Asuna. Has estado muy deprimida, y mis empleados no son tontos, saben que es por culpa de mi hijo —se volvió hacia la sirvienta —Supongo que trata de decir que ese irresponsable está aquí.

—Exactamente, madame —respondió. Se oyó un grito, y ella volvió a apretarse las manos de forma frenética —Ahora les ruego que me acompañen, dentro de un minuto los echaré a todos con mi escoba.

Los ojos color miel de Asuna tenían una expresión desconcertada. Por un segundo se quedó parada en el escalón.

—Kazuto ha vuelto —susurró.

—Eso parece —la mujer la tomó de la mano y la obligó a bajar —Quizás haya venido a hablar contigo —y añadió con una risita —¿No te da curiosidad saber que ha hecho para sacar de sus cabales a todos?

—¿Dinamitar la casa? —aventuró en un susurro.

—¡Espero que no! —la empujó suavemente para que caminara al ver que intentaba detener los pasos —Vamos, no empieces a flaquear ahora.

Asuna asintió no muy convencida. Midori la miró de soslayo con ternura y murmuró para sí que luego aprovecharía desaparecer cuando no estuvieran mirándole. Les concedería toda la privacidad necesaria antes de regañar a su hijo por interrumpir sus horas de sueño.

Asuna se detuvo sin aliento en el inicio del jardín. No fue sino hasta que se llevó una mano al pecho, que se dio cuenta de lo irregular de su respiración. Había corrido como posesa por toda la casa, debía de estar más despeinada que antes.

Se ajustó el cinturón de la bata, y finalmente alzó la vista contemplando el espectáculo que se gestaba ante sus sorprendidos ojos.

Era una especie de... ¿circo?. Una multitud de personas vestidas con atuendos raros correteaban por el amplio lugar. Algunos se lustraban las botas en composé con sus atuendos de guerra, otros llevaban ruidosos instrumentos musicales; otros, los que más, vestían de gala y practicaban pasos de baile en el sendero. Las mujeres vestían como princesas con faldas amplias y vaporosas, o de sirvientas con delantales almidonados y cofias blancas en el cabello.

Una colección de animales, en su mayoría aves de diversas clases, surcaban los senderos de piedra, atravesando el campo abierto, y tratando de evitar ser devueltos a sus jaulas. Una manada de gansos devoraba una parte de los setos, mientras un cisne hundía el pico en la fuente de mármol, y en la hermosa figura tallada de un querubín se había posado un colibrí. Éste echó a volar cuando Jun quiso tomarlo en las manos.

—Maldito pájaro —lo escuchó maldecir, pero su voz fue opacada por el sonido del tambor. Varios jóvenes se ubicaron en una hilera y empezaron a practicar percusión —¿Qué hago señor Kazuto? —la voz del jovencito se elevó por sobre todo el ruido.

El extraño espectáculo llamó tanto la atención de Asuna que no reparó en él. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cara, observando con disgusto y fastidio. Caminó a pasos cortos hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, casi que Kazuto saltó al verla allí.

—Gracias... —susurró Asuna y los ojos le escocieron.

En ese momento un joven saltó el seto para atrapar a un ganso de mal carácter que no cesaba de graznar, y chocó con una de las doncellas ocasionando que ambos cayeran sobre el cesped. El grito que provocó fue tan grave como los graznidos del ganso.

—Me sorprende que sepas de que se trata... —le susurró él todavía triste por el fracaso de sus esfuerzos. Con una mano señaló la variedad de animales excitados, entre vacas, y pájaros que corrían por el jardín... destrozando todo —Se suponía que tenía que ser una presentación más solemne... y elegante.

Asuna sintió la decepción de Kazuto, se acercó vacilante, hasta que su brazo rozó el de él —Es muy elegante para mí, y me has sorprendido por supuesto —aseguró animándolo —¿Lo has planeado desde hace mucho?

—Desde el primer día que te fuiste, y hoy hace el doceavo...—la miró significativo, entre compungido y avergonzado —Mi madre me sugirió que tuviera un gesto original —se encogió de hombros —Esto es lo que he conseguido.

Asuna apretó los puños antes de rendirse y acariciarle la mejilla —Kazuto no te preocupes, me encanta —miró hacia el jardín —Los tambores resuenan.

—Sí, pero de modo caótico.

Los percusionistas intentaban rodear los gansos del otro lado, sin preocuparse en mantener un ritmo agradable.

—Allá hay nueve damas, así que supongo que esas son las ordeñadoras —señaló a algunas muchachas que correteaban a una vaca como si la vida se les fuera en ello — Siete cisnes —contó a cada uno y luego el joven le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella — Seis gansos —miró alrededor —Cuatro colibrís, tres gallinas... las dos tórtolas blancas...

Midori observaba todo junto a Suguha, ambas vestidas en ropa de cama, bajo el dintel de la puerta trasera. La dama parecía ciega al desastre en su jardín, estaba con una sonrisa feliz observando a la pareja. Posiblemente luego se ocuparía del desastre en su propiedad.

—Lo has recordado casi todo — dijo Asuna sonriendo ilusionada —Esta canción me la cantaba mi padre cuando era pequeña... es muy importante para mí.

—Lo sé... Significa el mundo para ti —le besó la mano que sostenía, y la miró con sus magnéticos ojos color plata —Hay algo más... puede significar todo o nada — susurró la frase que ella le dijo en aquella ocasión.

La sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja se desvaneció bajo la intensa mirada de Kazuto. En el jardín pareció que todos esperaron ese momento porque el sonido pareció disminuir y los que correteaban de un lado al otro se quedaron quietos, mirando.

—Yo solo quería una cosa...

Kazuto besó los labios de Asuna, deteniéndola de seguir hablando. Luego le hizo una seña al jovenzuelo que estaba a su servicio, Jun soltó un chillido de alegría y corrió hacia un costado de la casa. En un santiamén volvió a aparecer cargando un pesado fardo.

En cuanto lo dejó frente a la joven pelirroja, ella vio al pequeño árbol asomando por el cuello del saco. Era un peral.

—Kazuto...—los ojos se le hicieron agua.

Él metió la mano, y de debajo de una las ramas, extrajo un huevo y lo colocó en las temblorosas palmas femeninas.

—Ábrelo —le pidió con voz serena.

Asuna se limpió las lágrimas y se dio cuenta que no era un huevo de verdad. Era de fina porcelana y estaba tibio. Lo miró confundida.

—Es muy difícil encontrar perdices en esta época del año, incluso para mí que di vuelta cielo y tierra —suspiró —Vamos, ábrelo.

La joven tanteó la superficie del huevo, hasta que dio con el pequeño cierre de plata y lo abrió. Dentro, había un lecho de terciopelo amarillo donde descansaban cinco anillos de oro. Contuvo el aliento.

Kazuto se apoyó en su regazo para arrodillarse, sintió la firmeza del gesto por la forma en la que sujetaba su rodilla para mantener el equilibrio. Para ella no era necesario que hiciera eso, las palabras estaban dichas sin que ambos hubieran abierto la boca para soltarlas. Un gesto dice más que mil palabras. La joven sonreía con la felicidad desbordando por todos los poros.

—No sabía qué medida era la tuya, pero confío que al menos uno te irá bien —tomó aliento sin dejar de mirarla —¿Te casas conmigo Asuna?

Ella se inclinó a su lado para hacerle de soporte, en tanto le rodeaba los hombros con fuerza. Las lágrimas le caían de sus preciosos ojos de oro, pero ya no se ocupó en secarlas.

—Kazuto te amo, nunca fue por los regalos... Era por ti... tú lo eres todo para mí...

—Confieso que me costó entender lo que me provocabas, me parecías curiosa y fascinante...

Ella inclinó la cabeza —Pensé que disfrutabas haciéndome irritar.

—Necesitaba romper el hielo de alguna manera.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo?

—Asuna, por favor... ¿Te casas conmigo? —insistió tomando ahora su rostro entre las manos, secándole las mejillas.

—Vaya forma de pedirme matrimonio —bromeó haciéndole sufrir —Mira como luzco, mi cabello es un caos y ni siquiera visto apropiadamente.

—Tú eres demasiado inteligente para mí, debía sorprenderte de alguna forma... y que mejor que usar tus propias palabras —le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar sin dejar de mirarla deseoso —Además eres tan hermosa... te recuerdo así amaneciendo en mi cama aquel día... —ella se sonrojó —Entonces... Asuna.

—Sí, claro que...

Por supuesto no la dejó terminar. Le comió la boca de un beso rabioso y desesperado. La afirmó contra su pecho para que se apoyara en él, y conforme la caricia moría, advirtió la voz dulce de Asuna cantándole con suavidad.

—En el primer día... mi amor me regaló una perdiz en un peral.

_Nota._

_Y fin! Finalmente._

_Bueno Iri __KiraKirinPassel_ _amiga de mi alma te adoro. Eres lo mejor de mi mundo y no te cambio por nada. Perdón por la demora de este fic, pero aquí esta! Espero haber sido lo suficientemente cursi, como te gusta._

_Debo confesar algo: la idea en si no me pertenece, sino a una colección de cuentos de navidad, y cuando la leí fue como de OMG quiero hacerla kiriasu. De allí sale la dichosa canción de navidad para niños (creo que es para niños) llamada "12 días de Navidad"_

_Investigué un poco porque nunca había oído algo similar, y me encantó la idea de unirlo a algo que Kiri haría por Asu sabiendo que le recordaría a su padre._

_Para que entiendan todo lo que ocurría en el jardín de Midori y porqué, les copio la canción:_

_**The Twelve Days of Christmas**_

_El primer día después de Navidad, _  
_Mi amor me regaló_

_Una perdiz en un peral._

_El_ _duodécimo día después de Navidad, _  
_Mi amor me regaló_  
_Doce tamborileros tocando,_  
_Once flautistas tocando,_  
_Diez jóvenes brincando,_  
_Nueve damas bailando,_  
_Ocho criadas ordeñando,_  
_Siete cisnes,_  
_Seis gansos,_  
_Cinco anillos de oro,_  
_Cuatro pájaros cantando,_  
_Tres gallinas,_  
_Dos tórtolas_  
_Y_ _una perdiz en un peral_

_Como dije es una canción para niños, pero me pareció hermoso que mi Kazu hiciera de todo para cumplirle cada verso sin importar estar destrozando la casa de su madre jajaja._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Sumi~_


End file.
